


Take care of me

by ThaMuddaGirl



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaMuddaGirl/pseuds/ThaMuddaGirl
Summary: Y/N is part of the Avengers and guides the team through different missions from her room at the Avengers tower. After a long mission, Y/N tries to relax, since she’s been experiencing headaches that seem to get worse and worse after every mission. On her way back to her room, her peace and quiet get disturbed by her secretly favorite Asgardian.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Take care of me

**Author's Note:**

> I was gone for a while.. but I'm back with a little romance. This work was requested by one of my followers on tumblr.  
> Let me know if you guys like it, feedback is always welcome!

“Where to now?” the voice in your ear asks you. Your eyes shoot across the different floorplans displayed on the computer screens. “Hmmm..” You softly hum as your mind races to figure out what the next move is. Your eyes focus on the screen in front of you. “You’re on the second floor…” you mumble to yourself before closing your eyes to focus. “Steve, you’re on the second floor,” You raise your voice this time. “That means the stairs are on your right-hand side.” You wait for him to respond. “Okay, I got it.” He responds after a while. “Thanks, Y/N…” You hear through your earpiece as you stretch, “No problem, It’s what I’m here for.” You respond. “I know,” He starts, “but I truly want to thank you for being here for all of us. We wouldn’t be able to do this job without you Y/N.” A smile spreads across your face as you lean back in your chair, “Your welcome, Steve. Thank you for being here for me too.” You pause for a second before you hear someone else asking for your help. “Now go kick some ass, I’ll talk to you when you guys get back.” You try to quickly wrap up the conversation. “See ya then.” He responds before he turns off the signal. You turn your chair around and switch the floorplans, “Talk to me Nat,” you say while scooting closer to the desk.

You take out your earpiece and sigh. After guiding the group through the mission for two hours, they finally told you it was over and you could get some rest. You rub your head before getting up from the chair; you’re always left with a throbbing headache after a day of work. You decide to go make yourself a cup of tea and relax before the team comes back from the mission. You rarely leave your room when everybody’s at the tower, but you have a couple of hours before the group comes back. You grab one of your favorite books before making your way to the kitchen. You hum a tune as you make yourself a cup of tea, reading a few pages while the water is getting to a boil.

You pour the hot water into a mug and put in a bag of relaxing tea. You close your book and grab your mug after deciding to head back to your room. You walk through the corridor as the teabag soaks in the hot water. You quickly turn a corner before you suddenly see Loki standing in front of you “Holy-” you let out while trying to not spill your beverage everywhere. “Damn it, Loki.” you quietly mumble to yourself. “Hello to you too, darling.” Loki calmly says while standing up straight, with his arms behind his back. You swallow a lump in your throat. Loki’s sudden appearance has made you nervous; you’ve always had kind of a crush on him. You wrap your hands around your mug while staring at him, standing in front of you. He looks different without his signature Asgardian attire, but it doesn’t look bad. Even in a simple pair of jeans and a hoodie, he looks handsome. It almost makes you question if you like him better in a casual outfit.

“You look rather tired, darling.” His remark makes you snap out of your thoughts. You suddenly remember that you had promised both Tony and Thor that you would stay away from Loki. You also remember a set of rules that were set by Tony and the rest of the avengers. You clear your throat and say, “You’re not supposed to be here, Loki,” hoping to come across as serious and confident. He doesn’t give you much of a reaction. Instead, he just stares at you with the slightest frown. His gaze on you makes you nervous, “It’s forbidden for you to be on this floor of the tower.” You decide to repeat yourself in case he hasn’t heard you clearly. His lips curl into a smirk. “Oh, but there are a lot of things that are forbidden,” he begins, “but we both know that doesn’t keep me from doing them, does it?” His strong, confident gaze locks with your nervous glance, and you quickly decide to avoid any further eye contact and just go back to your room. “I’m just gonna…” you mumble as you shift your gaze to the floor, “go back to my room.” You move to walk past him, but he quickly steps in front of you.

“Back to that room already? Don’t you tire from staying in that proximity for the largest amount of the day?” He asks you. “Yes, I’m going back to my room.” You answer the first question. “And no,” you continue, “it doesn’t bore me if that’s what you’re asking. I enjoy it actually.” You don’t know where the confidence comes from, but you shift your gaze and look up at him. “Besides, you just told me I looked tired. So I think going to my room for some rest is gonna do me good.” You quickly shuffle past him and continue to walk down the corridor when you hear him call after you, “Too much astral projection without much social contact isn’t though, darling.” You stop walking and stand there for a while, thinking about what he just said. How does he know about your astral projection? You hadn’t told anyone except Steve, mostly because you don’t know what your powers are exactly. You just know you have the ability to ‘visit places’ in your mind and see what’s going on there in real-time.

“I know what you’re thinking. How do I know, right?” You slowly turn to face him. “We possess the same abilities, Y/N. I can feel them.” He moves closer to you, “just like I feel that you are drained from any social contact. And…” he pauses and looks you straight in the eyes, “just like I feel that you don’t actually dislike me.” He’s right. You don’t dislike him, at all. You actually really like him, but given that you had a crush on him and that you were a really shy person, avoiding him seemed best. And when Thor asked you to avoid him, you actually had an excuse to do so. He’s also right about the social contact. You try to think about the last time you had really spent time with someone, and you realized that you haven’t for a long time. Aside from a few short conversations, you can’t really remember when the last time was you’d truly spoken to someone. Not to mention, you don’t even remember the last time someone touched you. You used to get hugged by Natasha or playfully pushed by Steve or Tony, but you can’t recall the last time that happened either.

You let out a yawn and rub your eye. “I’ll come out when my headache’s gone, there’s not anyone here to socialize with anyway.” You mumble before you turn around and try to walk back to your room for a second time. “I’m here.” You hear behind you. “Making up excuses is not going to help you Y/N.” You let out an annoyed sigh, “Leave me alone, Loki.” You immediately regret that the combination of your headache and his confrontation caused you to suddenly snap at him.

You suddenly feel extremely dizzy and stumble a bit. Before you even realize, you feel Loki’s hand on your shoulder. You’re so focused on his touch that you faintly hear him tell you something. You hear his voice echo in the distance, but you can’t make out what he’s saying. “Hmm?” you hum, in the hopes he’ll repeat what he just said. “I asked you if you were okay.” He tells you. You softly nod, “Yeah- Yeah, I’m fine.” You softly whisper while standing up a little more straight. You turn around and are met with his soft gaze. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I…” You softly trail off while staring into his eyes. You haven’t seen him look at someone like this before. And the fact that he was looking at you like this, made your heart flutter. You’re lost in his eyes when the burning headache returns again. You squeeze your eyes shut and bring the palm of your hand to your head to try and soothe the burning pain.

You feel Loki’s gentle touch on the side of your face; he guides your head up until you meet his gaze again. “It’s okay if you don’t know how to take care of this, Y/N.” He softly whispers as you subconsciously start leaning into his touch, “but at least allow me to take care of you.” All at once, you find yourself leaning in while pushing yourself up on your tippy-toes. You close your eyes as you’re met with his soft lips. You bring your hand up to cup his face and feel his wrap around your lower back. You slowly break the kiss and look up at him before whispering, “Then take care of me.” He quickly picks you up and carries you bridal style, causing you to let out a squeak. “See? Was it that hard?” he sarcastically asks. “Oh, shut up.” You say as you playfully hit him in the chest.


End file.
